basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Nadelian Federation
Overview The Nadelian Federation is a nation that lies in in Western part of North Astion. It is a member of the UNATA and the Congress of Crystaldeep. Nadelia borders with the Tulsor Republic to the north, and the UPW to the east Nadelia has a reputation of being very democratic and was an essential voice of support when the Declaration of Telosian Rights was signed. It is a federation of many lesser states, called tribes, along the western coast of North Astion all having representatives in the Nadelian Parliament and the Nadelian Council. The Nadelian Federation is a relatively young nation. During the Vendian Colonization of North and South Astion, they never really managed to take control of the region surrounding the Pearl and Silver Mountains. So Nadelia remained independent, although under the Vendian sphere of influence. During the War of Western Independence, Nadelia supported the United Provinces of West and was most likely one of the major reason that the UPW actually succeeded gaining independence. After the Arrq Invasion; Nadelia, the Tulsor Republic and the UPW formed the United North Astion Trade Agreement. History 'Nomadic Period' During almost the entire 19th millennia the entire North Astion continent was populated by nomadic tribes who wandered in search of food. This lifestyle was maintained even when the Telosians on Fresca had formed a feudal society. 'Tribal Era' During the time of the imperial unification on Fresca certain tribes, especially in the areas around the Silver and Pearl mountains, began to settle down. They formed various city states, each centered around one settlement. These settlement were in most cases just small villages, and a tribe rarely had more than a hundred kelosians. Howewer, as is common in kelosian nature these tribes constantly fought against each other for land and food. This was an era of constant conflict which lasted for about 150 years. By the end of this time there were only a handful of tribes left which had the status of "city state", most other tribes encompassed many villages, and some even had towns with many thousands of inhabitants. 'Nadelian Era' During the end of the tribal era (ca year 19000) the Nadelian tribe encompassed almost all of the Silver mountains and was indeed the largest tribe to surface area. Most of the North Astion tribes have never had a tradition of feudalism or absolute monarchy like the societies on Fresco had. The city states usually had a council where the members in most cases sat for life, but was chosen by the people, usually after qualities such as strength, age, wealth and sometimes by intelligence. When the tribes started to consist of more than one settlement this obviously didn't work anymore. Nadelia, along with the other major tribes of this period solved this by having one council for each settlement, each councillor was chief for various areas of ruling. There was one for economy, garrison, farming, education, local diplomacy, law and one Head Chief Councillor which always had the final word in decisions. The Tribal Government looked similar, but here it was for the entire tribe that was governed and the members of the tribal government was chosen every ten years by the various councils. The tribes in western North Astion had a techonoly level similar to an Iron Age society during this era. However the Nadelian tribe had due to its great focus in intellectual development, a very advanced knowledge in smithing (and many other areas). They had superior weapons and armour, a strong military tradition and highly trained officers. In fear of Nadelias powerful expansion, many of the other tribes united against Nadelia and in the year 19023 The "Final tribal war" was fought. 'Vendian Opression' However this war only lasted for about a week because it was at this time that another empire had crossed the seas with a policy that would change the Astion lives forever. The Vendian Empire, thirsty for land, had began a wave of conquest of North and South Astion. The still nomadic people to the east was no match for the imperial forces. As the Vendians pushed on towards the western mountains. The tribes realised that they had to stand together if they would remain sovereign. So the Tribal Alliance was formed and it was decided that Nadelia would lead it due to its superior military. The Vendians had a huge nd immensely advanced army though, so the tribes had to use guerilla tactics to fight against their superior foe. After a number of confontrations in tribal lands, the Nadelians managed to hold them of, although they would probably not have won if it hadn't been for problems in the Vendian home continent Fresca which made the Vendian to turn their attention to domestic problems. Victorious, the United Tribes was transformed into the Nadelian Confederation, which would later be the Nadelian Federation in the year 20838. Government The Nadelian Federation consists of 27 provinces (tribes) and 463 municipalities. The Nadelian system of government is still based on the system they had during the tribal era, although very modernised. Nadelia is officially a parliamentary Federation and each tribe is theoretically its own state (note that even in the provinces are called tribes, there is nothing tribal about them). However, due to the federations age, the "nationalistic" feeling in each tribe has long worn of and now they are all essentially just subdivisions of a greater country. There are two representative bodies: the Parliament and the Tribal Council. there are 367 seats in the Parliament. Everyone is free to form a party, and it is the parties that have representatives in the parliament. Every third year there are elections, a party need at least 3.5% of the votes to get a seat in the parliament, and the party with most votes will form the government. The government will propose a prime minister (usually the spokesman for the party) although the parliament has to accept the choice first. The Prime minister will then choose his ministers and it are these who will have the executive power of Nadelia for the next three years. The second body is the Tribal Council which many people see as the least democratic part of Nadelian politics. The council only have 27 members, each representing his own province and it's interests, these are chosen by the Provincial Council of each province for a period of four years. The Council has no real power, but they are mainly a lobbyist organization and their will has a great weight in the decision making in the national politics. The leader of the Council is called the High Lord Councillor and is purely ceremonial and has no power at all. Each province has its own council and is very similar to the tribal council, with one councillor for each system of ruling, this is the body with the least amount of power if you don't count the Tribal Council. It's main objective is to decide what it's representative in the Tribal Council is supposed to work for but they are also supposed to work like a midway between the municipal and the national bodies. Just like the Tribal Council, the Provincial Council is elected by the Municipal councils for a period of four years. The smallest ruling body is the municipal council, and in a way this is the body with the greatest amount of local power. Like in the provincial council there is a councillor for each area of ruling, and one Chief Councillor to manage the municipality. The objective of the Municipal Council is to decide the day-to-day affairs, such as local communication, some areas of education, medicine, and law enforcement. The Municipal Council is elected by the people for a period of eight years. Ecology Most of Nadelia has a temperate climate, with a few exceptions. Near the southern borders with central Astion you will have a more arid climate. At the peaks of the Silver and Pearl mountains, temperatures rarely rise above zero, and you will find many permanent ice sheets and glaciers in these areas. Economy As most nation on Crystaldeep the Nadelian economy is centered around the service sector. It imports most of its resources and industrial products from extraterrestrial colonies. As a member of the UNATA it has a free trade agreement with eighteen planets registered as official colonies by the Congress of Crystaldeep and thanks to this it has a thriving economy. Being a capitalistic economy most industries are privatized. Thanks to the temperate climate, agriculture is quite extensive industry. In all major cities you can find tall vertical greenhouses and agricultural export accounts for about 5% of the GDP. Energy About 85% of the energy market is based around fusion. Fossil fuels are rarely used due to its inefficiency and environmental effects. Science and Technology Nadelia is a leading country in research. The science industry is largely privatised with major corporations controlling developments of new energy and weapons concepts, and within medicine. A few scientific projects are still funded by the state, especially within physics, history and astrography. Category:Crystaldeep